buglefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Punmaster9000
Welcome to The Bugle Wiki, where we strive to transcribe the audio essence of The Bugle in Wiki form. Your recent edit to the User blog:Punmaster9000 page is greatly appreciated, we hope you will continue to build our wiki into the monument of bullsh*t which the Bugle rightfully deserves. If you are new to editing wikipedia, feel free to look at our Bugle Wiki help page. And please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ellipses485 (Talk) 23:23, February 19, 2010 Hello Hi Punmaster9000, let me take the opportunity first to actually welcome you to the Bugle Wiki (the stuff above is an automated greeting message thing-a-ma-bob sent out automatically when someone makes their first edit here). A few responces to messages you have left throughout the wiki, because it would suprise me whether many people regularly check the wiki except myself (and even then I basically just read what additions, if any, people have added, and revert any vandalism or particularly offensive or incoherent material). Actually thats a good place to start; we don't really have too big of a community. Which is why not to many of use utilize the blog feature; either reading them or writing them. Also a lot of the things are automated by wikia (the people who host the site and make the software that allows us to add to and keep up the wiki). So the "featured user" category is actually a list of the users with the most edits, but I certainly value your contributions enough to put you on the list if it was something that I actually had to do. And finally I think you asked Hanneraaron whether there was a way of finding out how many people have viewed a certain page... well I really don't know that one for sure. I want to say there should be, but I've never really had a need to find out, so as far as I know; no. I'm really impresed by the stuff you've added, keep up the great work. But as you sound like you're relatively new to the wiki expireince, the general concept we try to follow is that even though we tend to avoid making major edits to other user's contributions (for a few examples; Hanneraaron's Sark and The Thirteen Colonies Plus Some Others, Chalumeau's Bugle Empire or Overrunnitis, and my Cathimpalas and others), the purpose of the wiki is for the community to come together to figure out the best way to present something, so don't feel limited to creating your own articles and adding on to larger-scale pages like Andy Zaltzman or Impalas. I'd actually encourage you to add to any page you think you can make better, regarless of how many people made it that way. All we ask is that you try not to replace too much existing stuff with your own, or at least if your going to change whole paragraphs to try and work the existing stuff into your new one. Other than that, do everything you want to do. The more content we have the better. I'll be around, so if you have any questions feel free to ask me because I'm usually pretty knowledgable (except for the visitor count detail I guess). -Ellipses485 21:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Some points I've tried to clean up some of your contributions on Canada and Nick Griffin, but had a bit of a hard time figuring out what you meant I did my best to try to interpret what you meant, and hope I haven't removed too much from what you wanted. In cleaning up the content I am injecting my own writing style into the article, and I hate to do so because you're style is certainly worth retaining. In the future if you could do a quick proof-reading of your edits before you hit save, and if you have the capability spell check it, because the clearer your edits the less likely I or someone else will remove the content for something else. If that makes any sense. Thanks,br> -Ellipses485 15:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Editing Hi Punmaster, Sorry for the delay, took me a while to find my way back to the wiki. As to your question, I don't mind others editing pages I've started, as long as it's done in the spirit of the Bugle, and there aren't significant rewrites. Essentially, do unto others' pages as you'd have done to yours. Thanks! -Chalumeau Chalumeau 20:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC)